wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tram Ride
Tram Ride is the final part of the Ominous Rumors mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Mission Briefing Orders are as follows: Infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein and investigate increase in activity from SS Paranormal Division. Gather any intelligence information you may find regarding said SS division and their activities in the area. Kessler, your contact, is a member of a German resistance group called the Kreisau Circle. He has managed to partially infiltrate the SS Paranormal Division's temporary headquarters and has valuable information regarding their activities. Meet Kessler in the village near the archaeological dig site. He will have further information regarding your mission. Remember: If you or Agent One are captured, escape at all costs. Standing Order #71 remains in effect: If you are placed in a compromising position where you might divulge information regarding your mission or the OSA, take your own life by ingesting your cyanide tablet. As always, the OSA will disavow any knowledge of your identity and mission if you are compromised. Good luck. Objectives *Restore power to the tram. *Escape from Castle Wolfenstein. *Meet Kessler in the village of Wulfburg. All Secrets Reward *Silenced Luger Walkthrough Mission 1 (Ominous Rumors) Part 3: The Tram Ride You've managed to get to the castle's tram links with the village! Congratulations, but you've gotta defeat the tram guard company - easier said than done as usual. You start in a long hallway with a door to your right - go through that door and nab the MP40's and beer (and health if you need it) and then go down the stairs to the double doors. Equip your MP40 (which you should be doing anyway...) and then gun down the man working on the maintenance. Now, the key to this mission is restoring the tram's power - the Germans don't seem to realize this, because they're always trying to fix a problem that they can easily solve by using a lever. Oh well, never mind that, let's get on with it! Head right, and gun down any guards that come out, and then rush back over towards the double doors - a guard should have noticed the commotion and rushed out to see what the heck is going on. Gun him down before he sets the alarm off and then head through the single door that he came out of. Turn right and head down the stairs and be ready for a fight. A script triggers and some bastard sets off the alarm anyway, so gun any critters down here and be sure to pick up any health, ammo and grenades that you find (and the helmet) and finally pull the lever. That starts up the tram. Quickly get back up the stairs and then rush over to where the tram will arrive - the open section of the main hall of the Castle Station. Two men in a tram - sounds vaguely poetic, doesn't it? Well, no matter the literature references, those two men in that tram cab will cause problems for you. Luckily, there's a nice handy ladder which you can climb to get a shot at them through the window up there. Gun them down using either your Mauser or your MP40 - usually the Mauser is better, with one shot, one kill and better accuracy, but the MP has more ammo to burn, so it doesn't really matter, the 9mm rounds are pretty common, you will be fine if you shoot them before they shot you. Now, wait until the tram arrives and get in it. The tram has a button that must be pressed in order for it to return to the village - wait until the tram stops moving and then push it. The tram will now go on it's merry way down to the village station. There's a stop-off point there, but we don't need to worry about that, do we? We do? Aw... This isn't plain sailing. There are some more Germans guarding the stop-off point who can be gunned down fairly easily with the MP40. Do it before they can get a good shot on you - I recommend crouching behind the front plate of the tram, because the only place you can reasonably be shot then is in the very upper body, which is quite a small area for an MP40 to land a hit on. The MP40 you may have noticed is great in close-quarters (such as Rocket Base) but not great over long range (although Unhallowed Ground would have you believe the Nazis have super-duper top secret targeting systems because they can hit you from about 500 bloody metres away at times, not to mention the fog doesn't exist as the AI so the fucking snipers kill you again and again). Anyway, I digress. Careful here, you don't want to fall. There is a man who will exit a radio booth-thing and then attack you. Foolish mortal! Drop him and then climb the ladder up to the top of the tower - don't fall off like an idiot, you'll die - and then climb back down on the inside! Whole lotta climbing goin' on here... There is another lever that opens a hatch on the floor, you may have noticed it. Now, don't rush down there like a moron - a man is down there waiting to shoot you in the face with his nasty little Luger if you do that, and as such you should kill him whilst he is unaware of your presence. That man is an engineer of some sort - and now we will press another lever down in the hatch-thing and restart the tram! Don't panic, it won't move. Close the hatch and then climb back up the ladder and then down again and then get in the tram. Push the button and then the tram will again continue on its merry way down to the village station. After that inside the Wolfburg Station more and more soldiers knew that escaped of American Agent. Kill them and you get the Cutscene of Kreisau Circle Resistance Agent is pretending that the B.J. is dead. But in face, It give the distraction for the American Agent to Go into the Village safely without any enemy notice. Trivia The concept of escaping from the castle via a cable car was inspired by the classic WW2 movie Where Eagles Dare. Gallery Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein